Na Floresta Proibida
by DCF
Summary: "- pronto para adentrar em minha Floresta Proibida?.  - sempre estive amor – falou Harry" RIPAGEM


**Essa fic não é de minha autoria e os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Tia JK Rowling. (Cissy: Então a fic pertence ao Bin Laden? Mao e!)**

Era uma noite quente e limpa em Hogwarts**(Cissy: Os elfos domésticos e seus trabalhos impecáveis)[Jess: Noite limpa quer dizer sem estrelas? Porque ai é culpa da poluição hein?] **. Próximo a floresta proibida, havia um garoto de cabelos espessos e uma cicatriz bem no meio da testa, em formato de raio**(Cissy: É a Vanessão e seus fintchynreains!)**. Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, estava sentado sentindo a brisa morna na sua cara, esperando "Ela"**(Cissy: Só penso nela, quem é ela, o nome dela é Daniela n) [Jessi: Fiquei tão feliz que ela me disse quem era o menino de cicatriz na testa! Não precisava do "mistério" não hein?],**; a ruiva, que já tão cedo, tocou seu coração. **[Jess: Suspeito que essa fic é UA...]**

"Como'? Eu estou no 5º ano ainda! Não posso saber o que é o amor!**(Cissy: E o Draco é o que? Só sexo? Assim você ofende a loira, Potty!)(Gio: Amor é pra fracos, Pothead o negócio é sexo casual)**" pensou Harry, no auge de seus 15 anos., **[Jess: se decida: virgula ou ponto final?] **Distraído, Harry ouviu um , **[Jess: um o que?]** apanhou sua varinha e procurou a fonte do barulho, e foi quando ele a viu**(Cissy: FOI ASSIM, COMO VER O MAR...)(Gio: Ficou com o pepino duro)[Jess: Lula gigante, você por aqui?]**. Por mais escura que estava**(Cissy: Cenoura&Bronze!)**, ele conseguia ver a perfeição do seu corpo correndo ao seu encontro, seu cabelo ruivo balançando de um lado para o outro, como a crina de um cavalo selvagem correndo ao vento**(Cissy: SPAPSMAPDKASÁ~SÃÇSAOSMALS AGORA SIM VOCÊ É UMA ÉGUA, GINNY!)(Cissy: TIPO EM SHREK 2, GENTE)(Gio: Comparar com um cavalo é tenso, Potter)**. **[Jess: Mas que imagem poética de quinta!] **

Ela chegou e parou na sua frente, encarando-o. Os dois estavam em silêncio; tinham uma atração tão grande que não precisavam de palavras. A brisa que passava entre os rostos deles, agora tão próximos, já bastava. Então, lentamente, seus lábios se tocaram e selaram um beijo doce e quente**(Cissy: Vomitadinha em 3, 2, 1)(Gio: Que legal champs me conte mais sobre isso)**. **[Jess: vou vomitar com a Cissy e já volto]**

Harry percebeu que o beijo estava mais selvagem e Gina o afastou**(Cissy: Sexo entre Ginny e Harry, NÃO VEM GENTY! Gio, trás meu balde!)(Gio: *Pega o balde*) [Jess: Gina fingindo que é difícil]**.

-Harry, nós somos muito novos. Eu tenho 14 anos**(Cissy: E já troquei de namorado no quinto livro mais do que troquei de blusa, oi)(Gio: 14 anos e muito amor pra dar né)" Eu estou um pouco nervosa(Cissy: Como diz a Gio: SEM GLICOSE ANAL! Esse negócio de estar nervosa; NÃO QUER NÃO FAZ, MAS PARA COM O CU DOCE, CARAJO!)(Gio: Nervosa nada, isso é papinho pra boi dormir)** **[Jess: vamos nos encontrar na floresta no meio da noite, mas eu não quero nada de mais tá? ¬ ¬] **e...

- shh...- Harry a acalmou - Vai ficar tudo bem ... mas se você não estiver preparada**(Cissy: Dependendo do quanto tem na carteira, GINNY NASCEU PREPARADA)(Gio: PREPARADISSIMA)[Jess: foi sem calcinha até!]...**

- Não - desesperou-se Gina - Eu estou preparada! Sempre estive**(Cissy: FALEI, NÃO FALEI?)(Gio: Nasceu pro trabalho né amiga) [Jess: andou até treinando que eu sei!]**

- Então... - Harry pegou sua mão e a puxou para dentro da Floresta**(Cissy: HARRY PEGADÔ, ESSA SIM É Ó-T-I-M-A, PRODUÇÃO)(Gio: O Harry que era o experiente nessa fic? Ta errado isso ai Kingsley). [Jess: e porque na floresta? Que coisa mais Tarzan e Jane q] **

Os dois tiraram suas roupas e procuraram** (e acharam) um lugar relativamente confortável(Cissy: Dois comentários – a) kd os centauros quando se precisa? DESCULPE CENTAUROS b) KD O ROMANTISMO DO MOMENTO)(Gio: KD A ARAGOGUE ISSO SIM) [Jess: porque na floresta?] . **Acabaram ficando com um tronco de arvore caída e sentaram-se e Gina começou a beijar vorazmente Harry, e começou a descer, desenhando com sua língua formatos maliciosos no seu peito musculoso**(Cissy: RISOS ETERNOS SHAUSHAUSHAUS PEGAREM O HARRY ERRADO EM)(Cissy2: P/ VC AUTORA LINDA, SÓ DIGO UMA COISA: "Era um garoto magricela, de cabelos pretos, a aparência macilenta e meio doentia de alguém que cresceu muito em pouco tempo." Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix – página 7 TÁ NO INÍCIO, COMO VOCÊ NÃO VIU?)(Cissy: DESCULPA AUTORA, MAS VOCÊ É FAIL)(Gio: Isso porque a coitadinha estrava despreparada)(Gio2: E porque o Harry era gostoso)(Gio3: Em Ledo Engano) [Jess: minhas amigas já te humilharam o suficiente com a verdade, assino em baixo. Bjos.],** até chegar no seu 'pepino'**(Cissy: PEPINO? TU TEM QUANTOS ANOS? PÊNIS, PIROCA, JR., BILAU, PIU PIU, BENGA, PAU, ORGÃO SEXUAL MASCULINO; IMAGINAÇÃO, FILHA!)(Gio: Logico, a autora tem 9 anos, isso explica tudo) [Jess: "pepino"? Como alguém tem coragem de escrever isso para as pessoas lerem? Jsuis!] **e começou a fazer sexo oral nele. Harry gemeu e gozou**(Cissy: Não dura nem três segundos, em Potty?)(Gio: E essa ejaculação precoce ai)**em sua boca**(Cissy: PQP, avisa para ele que sua boca não é o ralo do banheiro não)(Gio: Homem acha que pode gozar em qualquer lugar né, pau no cu deles) [Jess: engole todo o caldo do pepino, sua vadia!] **. Gina voltou a beijá-lo para que ele sentisse seu próprio gostinho**(Cissy: MEU DEUS!)(Cissy:, QUE HOMEM NÃO GOSTA DISSO, NÉ GENTE)(Gio: QUE DOENTIO) **, enquanto Harry masturbava Gina com seu dedo do meio até sentir o liquido quente jorrar em sua mão**(Cissy: Outros dois comentários – a) se mulher chegasse ao ápice rápido assim o mundo seria outro, BEYGOS b) dá uma olhada se não é xixi por que né)(Gio: Gina tem ejaculação precoce também? Rialto) [Jess: essas crianças apresadas...] **. Gina gritou de prazer enquanto Harry lambia um mamilo e massageava o outro com o dedo úmido**(Cissy: CENTAUROS, KD VOCÊS? COMO VOCÊS DEIXAM UMA PUTARIA DESSAS ACONTECER?)(Gio: Calma, ele masturbava ela, chupava o peito dela e ainda pegava no outro? Harry, quantos braços hein amigo)**. Então, os dois se abraçaram e Gina falou em seu ouvido, tentando parecer descontraída.

**(Cissy: IMPERDÍVEL, GENTE! A seguir, como ser pedreira em 7 palavras! EXCLUSIVO PARA MULHERES)(Gio: Como broxar o seu homem em 3 2 1)**

- pronto para adentrar em minha Floresta Proibida?**(Cissy: SEU LINDO)(Gio: COLOQUE O SEU BASILISCO NA MINHA CAMARA SECRETA MEU BEM) [Jess: Vou anotar essa no caderninho de cantadas, sua autora pegadora! Amei –not](Cissy: ESSA É TOP NA BALADA, JÉSS) **

- sempre estive amor – falou Harry**(Cissy: MEU PAI ETERNO! É DEMAIS PARA MIM HAUSHAUSHASHAUSHASHAUSHA CARA NA POEIRA)(Gio: AHAM! HARRY PRONTAÇO, HARRY EXPERIENTE HARRY COMEDO) [Jess: e eu achando que ele tinha somente beijado uma garota nessa idade!] **

Devagar Harry enfiou somente a pontinha e observou Gina, que estava com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça tombada para trás**(Cissy: GINNY IS DEAD! TODOS SHORA DE ALEGRIA, WOBAAAA)**. **[Jess: Já tá fazendo draminha? Quando for tudo então quero nem ver...] **

- Va em frente! – Gina lhe concedeu**(Cissy: Enfia sua minhoquinha, seu delícia!)**.

Harry enfiou enquanto Gina dava um gemido de dor e prazer**(Cissy: HARRY É COMEDÔ, COLOCOU ATÉ O TALO)(Cissy2: Comassim ele enfiou tudo de uma vez, aliás? TROLL)(Gio: Deus disse a Cissy: Desce e Trolla)(Cissy: JHSAHSUAHSUA EURI)**. Tornou a tirar e colocar várias vezes, o sexo de Gina estava sangrando por causa da sua perda da virgindade**(Cissy: Você quis dizer HÍMEN)(Gio: Porque todas as autoras acham que na perda da virgindade a VAGINA sempre sangra? Acontece assim tão constantemente? Axo q naum)[Jess: Eu precisava mesmo saber disso? Não me interessa e tem maneiras menos fails de dizer que foi a primeira vez dela. Dik.] **, mas Harry começou a meter com tudo**(Cissy: DEUS TENHA PENA DE NÓS AMÉM)(Cissy2: A MENINA FALA 'SEXO' E DEPOIS FALA 'METER COM TUDO', COMASSIM)(Gio: O POTTINHO TA QUE TA TA QUE TA)** e Gina soltou um grito que conseguiu ecoar pela Floresta de fartas arvores**(Cissy: Que bruto, gente! Homens que leem nossas ripagens já sabem né)(Gio: Autoras que estragam os personagens, Jk Rowling CHORA) [Jess: Ninguém deixa as criaturinhas dormirem!] **. Harry exausto parou e olhou para o sexo de Gina. Estava vermelho e inchado. Harry não controlou o impulso e começou a lamber seu clitóris, o ponto de prazer da mulher**(Cissy: HOMEM ELÁSTICO? O CARA TÁ METENDO E CONSEGUE COLOCAR A BOCA NO CLITORIS?)(Gio: Vermelha e cheia de sangue e ele mete a boca lá?)[Jess: vermelha e inchada e ele mete a boca nela? Que nojo!] **. Gina assustou-se e disse:

-Harry, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?**(Cissy: SEXO ORAL, FIA)(Gio: Cupcakes é que não é) [Jess: Procurando horcruxes!](Cissy: Chupando a pena de repetição rápida!) **

-calma meu amor, é só... **[Jess: meus óculos, acho que caíram aqui dentro...](Cissy: GINNY ARROMBADS HSHAUSHA) **

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, uma sombra enorme projetou-se sobre eles. Os dois, assustados, soltaram um gemido de pânico. **[Jess: Barney! Você por aqui?](Cissy: Sr. Girafales! O senhor por aqui?) **

- MAS O QUE RAIOS É ISSOHARRY POTTER? – disse Hagrid, enfurecido**(Cissy: BOTA MORAL, HAGGER)(Gio: Grupo de estudos é que não é Hagred)**. **[Jess: Sexo. Bjos.] **

...CONTINUA... **(Gio: Porfavor, não)**

Gostaram?**(Cissy: Não, não mesmo)** Podem ter certeza de uma coisa eu não gostei nem um pouco de digitar isso, mas é para a minha BFF Selly, **[Jess: Olha a menina querendo nos enganar!] ** então vamos lá né. Espero review**(Cissy: Olha aqui a nossa, sua linda!)**.

Beijos N.**(Cissy: Beijo nas nádegas, SEUS LINDOS)**


End file.
